I Was Made For Lovin' You, Baby
by It'sGonnaBeTotallyAwesome
Summary: "Lily. I've told you I'm in love with you since first year –" "That's different. That was a joke-" "Debatable—" "And now we're in a real relationship –" "So?" "So! So saying you love me is a really heavy thing to say, James!"...One-Shot


_A/N: In my multi-chapter James and Lily story, there is so much angst going on right now, I needed a break! So here's a light little fluff-filled one-shot that was very fun to write! Oh and the Christmas present – use your imaginations . . ._

**I Was Made For Lovin' You, Baby**

"_Don't leave me this way – I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way . . . Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high . . . We could be heroes just for one day – we should be lovers and that's a fact . . . I can't help loving you—how wonderful life is now you're in the world . . ._" – Elephant Love Medley (Moulin Rouge)

Lily Evans was late for her tutoring session with Peter. She'd _promised_ she'd help him with Charms this evening, and so she was in a bit of a hurry. She was in the process of running down the girls dormitory steps, attempting to pull her wild red hair into a bun, and grab her bag before it fell off her shoulder all at once, when she spotted her boyfriend, James Potter on the couch in front of the fireplace. She halted and raised an eyebrow at him, dropping her hands from her hair, letting it lay loosely in the band. He hadn't even looked up at her rambunctious commotion coming down the stairs, which was not like him at all. He seemed to be concentrating on something very hard, very carefully moving his wand along something on the table in front of him she couldn't see.

She blew some hair out of her face and smirked, putting a hand on her hip. She shouldered her bag so it was actually secure and chuckled, "James? What are you doing?"

He snapped his head up to her, his glasses nearly flying off his face, but he shoved them back on hastily. She giggled and he grabbed the mystery object on the table, hiding it behind his back.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed a bit too loudly.

She raised her eyebrows and made a show of trying to peer over his shoulder. "What's that you got there, James?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly as she grinned, coming over to him. She dropped her bag on one of the armchairs and got on her knees on the couch beside him, trying to see what he was hiding. However, he leaned back so she couldn't see and she laughed, falling back on her haunches, raising her eyebrows at him.

"None of your business, Lily!" he laughed, scooting further from her.

"Oh, come on, what is it, one of your secret Marauder projects?" she snickered, trying to grab for it behind his back, but he blocked her.

Before she could make another attempt to take it, he snatched his wand and magicked the object away. She let out a breath and sat back again, looking at him in disbelief. He smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest comfortably. She waited impatiently with a look that warned him he better tell her right this moment what it was.

He sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. "It was your Christmas present, Evans." He said slowly, humoring her.

She face cleared in surprise. "Oh." She said, then chuckled, biting her lip.

He laughed with her, rolling his eyes, and leaned forward until she was pushed against the arm of the couch and he was on top of her. "God, you're so _nosy_." He muttered, nuzzling his face to hers.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his cheekbone near his ear as he half-smiled against and half-kissed her jawline.

"Must be some present," she murmured, and he leaned his head back to smirk at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you concentrate so hard."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he muttered, kissing her. "but yes it is a _fantastic_ present, because I'm the most _fantastic_ boyfriend ever, and I just _love_ you so much, and I want you to have the most _fantastic_ Christmas ever."

She grinned and shook her head. "You don't love me." She chuckled, thinking it was a joke or something.

His smile faltered and he briefly frowned I surprise. "Of course I love you, Lily."

Her own smile faded and she furrowed her brow. "What?" she whispered.

James seemed to have realized he'd never said this before and he shook his head, laughing. "Lily. I've told you I'm in love with you since first year –"

"That's different," she insisted, "That was a joke –"

"Debatable—"

"And now we're in a real relationship –"

"So?"

"So! So that's a really heavy thing to say, James!" she squeaked, starting to get a little flustered.

He sighed. "Lily, would you calm down? You must've known –"

"I didn't –"

"Well, now you do. It's not like you have to say it back, Lily. Now just shut up and kiss me." He chuckled, shaking his head before his lips met hers.

But her mind was racing and she gently pushed him away. He looked exasperated, but then caught the serious look on her face and raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked.

"But I do," she said quietly, "I do love you, James."

"Lily, you don' have to say it to make me feel better, look at me, I'm fine –"

"I mean it, you idiot," she insisted, rolling her eyes. "I do."

He gave her a mocking uncertain look, squinting at her. "Lily Evans _loves_ me? This is monumental."

She grinned and pulled him by the tie towards her. "And what a romantic place to profess our love to each other." She chuckled against his lips.

"Ah, I think it's perfect," he smiled, kissing her lightly. "This is where I first asked you out, isn't it? Where I first professed my love to you? Where you first agreed to go out with me?"

"Well, I suppose you could look at it that way," she said, an edge of teasing in her voice. "You hopeless romantic."

He grinned. "Well, what can I say? Now can we get back to it then?"

"Actually, I probably need to get to my study session with Peter –" she joked, starting to push him off.

He laughed and pulled her back down. "I'm sure Peter will understand."


End file.
